


It was a dark and stormy nebula…

by pook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: This was written for the VAMB Secret Dark and Stormy Night Challenge.





	It was a dark and stormy nebula…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [I think] to Edward George Bulwer-Lytton and his novel, ‘Paul Clifford’ for my interpretation of the infamous opening sentence. Thanks to Katlady for the beta.
> 
> Thanks to Shayenne for organizing the Secret DASN challenge.

It was a dark and stormy nebula; the ion particles fell in torrents – except at occasional intervals, when it was checked by a violent gust of nebular wind which swept up the ship [for it is on Voyager that our scene lies], rattling along the grey hull, and fiercely agitating the scanty flame of the lights that struggled against the darkness.

Captain Janeway exited her Ready room and strode toward her command chair. “Report.”

Chakotay stood up from the centre seat ready to hand her a PADD. “B’Elanna reports that the collectors are functioning well. It will take seven more hours.”

All of a sudden, the ship lurched violently as it was hit by a nebular discharge. Janeway tumbled straight into the arms of her First Officer and they both fell backwards unceremoniously to the floor. Stunned, Chakotay closed his eyes trying to clear his head. Subconsciously, he didn’t want to move because he had the pleasant feeling of Kathryn lying on top of him.

Kathryn recovered first and gently pushed herself off his broad chest and stood up. “Report!”

“A nebular discharge. Shields holding. No damage reported.” Harry stated after checking his board.

Satisfied they were in no danger; Kathryn relaxed and helped Chakotay to his feet. “Thank you, Chakotay. Are you all right?”

“My pleasure, Captain. I’m okay.” Smiling, he rubbed the back of his head. Even if it was an accident, it had felt wonderful to hold her in his arms.

“It’s the end of shift. Let’s get some dinner.” Kathryn turned to Tuvok. “The Bridge is yours, Commander.”

“Aye, Captain.”

They entered the turbolift for the short journey to Deck three and then walked into her Quarters.

“Tea?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes, please.” Chakotay sat down and Kathryn placed the cups on the table in front of the sofa.

Suddenly the ship rocked and rolled. Kathryn again found herself in a surprised Chakotay’s lap.

Grinning, Chakotay tried to look innocent. “Don’t look at me!”

Looking at him suspiciously but feeling comfortable, Kathryn slowly sidled off his lap and pressed her combadge. “Janeway to Tuvok. Report.”

_“Captain, that discharge caused no damage and shields are holding.”_

“Thank you, Tuvok. Janeway out.”

Chakotay cleaned up while Kathryn placed the cups in the Replicator. He then followed her into her bedroom to put the wet cleaning cloths into the waste clothes slot.

Unexpectedly again the ship reeled. This time they stumbled and fell on to her bed with Chakotay ending up on top of her. Their eyes locked and time seemed to stop. Everything became clear to Kathryn at that moment. She knew he loved her and it the time was right to return it. Smiling, Kathryn wrapped her arms around him, stopping him as he tried to push off.

“Don’t look a gift nebula in the mouth,” Kathryn said before kissing him passionately.

There were no more discharges as the angry dark clouds of the nebula quietened. The nebula smiled and thought to itself, ‘mission accomplished’.


End file.
